US office tips
Offices in the US version are much different than the Sweden version. In US, an office can sit idle and provide no income at all. They need to be actively managed to make the most from them. Offices can be a good income producer to help get your company going, but they may not generate as much company value as other buildings. Before building an office You will want to check the Map page to view the current office situation in your city. There are a limited number of jobs created each day, depending on your city's situation. *Look at the current average hourly prices for each office to help decide which to build. If the average for an office is still 0, it also might be a good office to build. *For considering ad agencies, check out the number of shops in your city. Early in the round, each ad agency will need at least 3 shops to provide enough jobs to keep them all busy, however if you want decent prices, 5 or more shops per ad agency will be a much better ratio. *'View detailed map over this city', and check out the downtown area to see how many of each office type is already built or under construction. You will also want to check the Trends / Offices page for your city. *The higher the ratio between jobs created versus jobs assigned, the easier it will be to get higher paying jobs. Usually you will want to see at least 2 or 3 times more job hours being created than are being assigned to get decent office prices from a specific office type.. Office job creation Office jobs here are created by events which occur in your city... *Vehicle repair jobs are created when ANY transport arrives in your city and needs servicing. Transports require servicing every 5,000 miles. *Painter Shop jobs are created from the finished construction of any building in your city - except painter shops and the first 2 factories from each company. *Ad Agency jobs are created every day, 1 for each completed shop in your city. *Clinic jobs are created when any employee in your city goes absent for any reason. Employees will not go absent in the first 3 days after being hired, and most players do not yet have many employees, so not many clinic jobs are created during the first couple weeks of the round. more details about office job creation can be found here: US Office job creation Office job pricing / assignment to offices *Each individual job that is created is assigned a random price from 200-1500. *A job will never be assigned to an office which has a higher price set. *Every 10 minutes the game assigns the available jobs to offices with fewer than 3 jobs waiting. Starting with the lowest priced office of that job type, and the jobs which have been waiting the longest. *Unassigned jobs will wait indefinitely for a cheap enough office which has room for a job. Office pricing strategies IMHO The best strategy for setting your offices prices is: *When you need an office job, slowly reduce the office price every 10 minutes until it gets some jobs. I usually drop them by about i$100 per 10 minutes, but this can vary depending on how much time you have. *After getting some office jobs lined up, you should increase the office price to have a chance to receive a higher paying job while they are completing the current jobs. Jobs priced at 1500 at rare, so I would use 1400 as max, unless you are getting alot of jobs at 1400, then you might want to increase it slightly. If you are not getting any jobs in that price range, that usually means other players are undercutting you and/or there are not enough new jobs being created to sustain high prices for all the current offices. In that case you may want to lower your max price a little bit while still being above your city average for that office type. *Repeat. Office service hours There is always some confusion about the real-time hours versus a job's required service hours. These are not the same. To complete a service hour, your office must produce 2000 service points. 1 service hour might take 2 (more or less) real hours to complete, depending on your staff. Strategy and How to Guides